


The Beginning

by StrangerIvy



Series: When Wolves Run [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Scott McCall/Original Female Character are Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerIvy/pseuds/StrangerIvy
Summary: Kacy McCall, twin to Scott McCall, enjoyed her normal life, she had good grades and a great family. Even an amazing best friend who she also secretly had a crush on. Stiles Stilinski. Everything was perfect that is, until Stiles convinced both her and Scott to go look for a dead body in the woods and the events of the night changed both her and Scotts future forever. Can she navigate through the changes happening, will she survive the changes? Will her and Stiles ever admit there attraction to each other?





	1. Wolf Moon - Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe if you want to be notified when the new ones are out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles inform Scott and Kacy about a dead body in the woods and the events of that night change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first Teen Wolf fanfiction! I absolutely love the show and just recently finished it. This is going to be a long series and I really hope you enjoy it just as much as I do. I love feedback so feel free to leave any!

Last day of summer, the eve of my first day of Sophomore year. I lazily flipped through my clothes in my closet trying to decide on what to wear for the first day while bouncing around to the music coming from my stereo. I could hear my brother in his room doing pull ups in our conjoined bathroom. I stopped at a pale-yellow summer dress that had little white flowers all over it and ¾ selves that belled out with slits to the elbow. I pulled it out bring it over to the mirror hanging on my bathroom door holding it up against me. A soft creaking sound came from outside and I looked over at one of my windows.

I tossed the dress onto my bed before throwing the bathroom door open where Scott was finishing brushing his teeth. He looked at me confused before he could say something, another creak came from outside. He walked into his room grabbing his jacket and the bat that rested against the wall by his door.

“Scott! What are you doing?” I half yelled half whispered quickly moving up behind him as he went out into the hallway. He raised his arm at me to tell me to be quiet. I huffed grabbing onto his jacket following him down the stairs and out onto the deck. I stood up straight letting go of his jacket when I noticed there was nothing out there.

“Must have be- OH MY GOD!” I screamed causing Scott and what appeared to be Stiles to hanging upside down from the roof of our porch to also scream. I gripped my chest taking some deep breath to calm myself down.

“Stiles! What the hell are you doing?” Scott yelled still holding the bat as if he was going to swing. I quickly went over to him grabbing the bat before setting it down.

“You guys didn’t answer your phones! Why do you have a bat?” Stiles asked in a panic, I reached in my pocket pulling out my phone to see 3 missed calls from Stiles.

“Huh, didn’t even hear it.” Stiles rolled his eyes at me before looking back at Scott waiting for an explanation from Scott.

“I thought you were a predator!” He said causing me to laugh softly.

“Wait? From the movie? Scott!” I said in disbelief laughing holding my stomach as I tried to process how my brother came to that conclusion.

“Okay guys, so I know its late, but you have to hear this.” Scott and I looked at each other questioning on what the famous Stiles not-so-thought out plan was. I shrugged my shoulder before Scott turned to look at Stiles again. “I saw my Dad leave twenty minutes ago, dispatch said there bring in every officer from the Beacon Department and even the state police.”

I moved closer to them the news catching my curiosity. “For what?”

“Two joggers found a body in the woods.” He said nonchalantly rolling off the roof landing on his feet.

“A dead body?” Scott asked, I smacked his chest and he looked at me confused.

“No, a body of water,” Stiles replied sarcastically “Yes, a dead body dumbass.” He climbed over the railing getting onto the porch, Scott and I backed up allowing him some room.

“You mean like a murder?” Scott asked getting more excited at the news.

“No one knows yet. Just that there was a girl probably in her twenties.” Stiles said a smile on his face. I crossed my arms at the pair knowing where this was headed. It was just last week Scott was bored complaining about how nothing happens in this town. He wasn’t wrong though. Nothing ever did happen. So, this. This was big.

“Hold on Stiles,” I said stepping into the conversation “If they have the body, then what are they looking for?” He grinned biting his lip in excitement.

“That’s the best part,” He said shifting on his feet, “They only found half,”

“Oh no,” I mumbled, Stiles grabbed each of our shoulders giving them a squeeze.

“We’re going,” I sighed going into the house grabbing my vans putting them on meeting the boys back at Stiles Jeep. We drove out to the Beacon Hills preserve parking the Jeep right at the chain stopping us from going any further. We got out and I pulled my Jacket around my chest. It was cold out.

“We seriously doing this?” Scott asked, I rubbed my hands together blowing warm air into them.

“Not like Stiles would have gave us a choice,” I said walking up beside him. Stiles smiled over at me with a cheeky grin giving me a wink.

“You know me so well Kacy,” I shrugged with a knowing grin. Scott, Stiles and I had been best friends for years. It was always the three of us, we never did anything without the other two. Even if it meant getting into trouble, like this adventure for example.

“I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow,” Scott said as we walked past the gate into the woods.

“Right, cause sitting on the bench is such an effort,” Stiles said walking us deeper into the woods, I looked around trying to figure out where we were, it was quiet out the only noise were the leaves crunching under our feet and soft hum of crickets.

“I’m playing this year,” Scott announced hands in his pockets “In fact, I’m making first line.”

“Hey! That’s the spirit,” Stile joked looking back at us, “even a pathetically realistic one,” He turned around continuing, we started walking over fallen trees and I had to practically jog to keep up with them.

“So just out of curiosity, what half of the body are we looking for?” I asked catching myself on a tree trunk as I stumbled over a branch. Stiles paused briefly.

“Huh, I didn’t even think about that,” I shook my head looking at Scott who chuckled.

“And uh, what if whatever killed the body is still out here?” Scott asked with a cheeky grin, I elbowed him gently and he did it back making us both laugh softly knowing Stiles did not think this through. At all.

“Also did think about that,”

“Stiles if I die out here, I swear,” I muttered only causing him to laugh as we climbed up a small steep hill, Scott was starting to breath heavy, I climbed faster to catch up to him reaching in his coat pocket grabbing his inhaler holding it out for him. He stopped leaning up against a tree, shaking the inhaler before taking a puff from it. We finished walking up the hill laying down on the ground as we saw more flash lights ahead of us. Stiles turned the flash light off before getting up and running in a random direction.

“Stiles!” Scott and I both yelled in unison running after him.

“Wait up!” Scott yelled as Stiles jumped over some roots running further into the woods trying to stay out of site of the flash lights.

“Stiles,” I angerly yelled quietly trying to keep up and not trip. Suddenly Stiles stopped and that’s when I saw Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles dad. I quickly got behind a tree trying to stay out of site. I looked around the tree to see if I could get a glimpse of Scott and I couldn’t find him. I heard one of the search dogs start barking and an officer start yelling.

“Hang on! Hang on!” I hear Sheriff Stilinski say I peaked around the tree to see Stile fumbling around on the ground trying to get up.

“This little delinquent belongs to me,” He said standing in front of Stiles. Stiles was holding his hand up from the lights that were shinning right on him.

“Dad how are you doing?” He asked out of breath

“So, you uh, listening to all my phone calls?” the Sheriff asked already knowing the answer.

“No! Well, not the boring ones.” Stiles admitted, Sheriff started looking around and I quickly moved back behind the tree hoping he didn’t see me.

“Where are your usually partner in crimes at?”

“Who Scott and Kacy? There at home.” He lied trying to catch his breath “Scott said he wanted to get a good night sleep for back at school tomorrow and you know, Kacy doesn’t go anywhere without Scott.” I frowned at that. That was so not true. I went plenty of places without Scott. Like the bathroom. The Sheriff clearly didn’t believe him as he started shining the flash light around.

“Scott, Kacy. You out there?” He yelled I stayed behind the tree trying to not move a muscle. It started to rain, and I could hear thunder off in the distance, I cursed under my breath looking up at the storm clouds blinking as the rain hit my face. The sheriff yelled our names one last time before turning his attention back to Stiles sighing deeply.

“Well young man, I’m going to walk you back to your car and we’re going to have a conversation about invasion of privacy.” I glanced around the tree seeing them starting to walk off. Once they were out of sight, I stepped out from the tree looking around to see if I could spot Scott. It was darker now and I could barely see anything in front of me, the only light now being the moon and that was hardly any help with the clouds.

“Scott?” I yelled quietly walking in a random direction. I could hear coyotes in the distance. I search around for him again and that’s when I heard what sounded like his inhaler and then a yell.

“Scott!” I yelled again running in the direction of the noise and then out of nowhere a heard of deer came running at me. I dropped to the ground covering my head as they frantically ran and jumped there way around me. I looked up as soon as they past quickly getting my self up moving in the direction they came. I saw Scott lying on the ground and I quickly slide down knelling next to him.

“Are you okay?” I asked helping him up, he nodded his head breathing deeply, he patted his pockets before pulling out his phone putting on the flash light. I sighed knowing what had happen.

“You lost the inhaler, didn’t you?” I asked pulling out my own phone putting on the flashlight.

“Yeah, it’s somewhere around here,” he said looking around on the ground. I helped look around, I pushed some of the leaves trying to see if it had got buried in them.

“Any luck?” I shouted and when I didn’t get a response, I looked up noticing we had managed to walk away from each other. I groaned frustrated turning off my phones flash light before shoving it back in my pocket.

“Scott?” I whined walking back in the direction I thought I came and that’s when I heard a branch break. I stopped in my tracks, my heart was starting to race, and fear crept through my body. The hair on my arms standing up. Something started to run at me, and I screamed running back in the direction of Scott I tripped over a branch falling face first into the ground. I screamed as I felt something grab me and a sharp pain in my side. I managed to pull myself away from what ever it was and began running.

“Scott!” I screamed dodging through trees and that’s when I heard him yell. I ran in the direction of the scream and that’s when we almost collided into each other.

“Kacy!” He yelled grabbing my arms catching me before I fell, we heard a howl from what sounded like a wolf and looked at each panic rushing through us both before we took off, Scott not letting go of my hand. I gripped my side from the pain of whatever attacked me and that’s when I noticed Scott doing the same.

“You got attacked too? I yelled as we ran

“Yeah from some crazy looking wolf!” He yelled pulling me through the woods. We finally hit the road almost to be hit by a car that swerved out of the way just in time. I rest my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. I looked up at Scott who lifted his shirt and there was what looked like a bite mark on his side. I looked at him confused as he walked over to me pulling me up straight lifting my shirt slightly noticing the same bite mark on my side as well.

“What the hell was that?” I asked looking at him, he shook his head.

“I have no idea.”

 

* * *

 

Scott and I parked our bikes at one of the bike racks chaining them up. Jackson pulled up in the parking spot next to us looking over at us giving a very smug look before opening his door hitting Scott with it.

“Dude watch the paint job,” He said before walking over to his posy. I rolled my eyes adjusting my backpack on my shoulders.

“He’s such a douche,” I muttered loud enough for only Scott to hear making Scott scoff with a small smirk as we start walking up to the school.

“Yeah but he’s team captain so there isn’t much I can do.” He said giving a small shrug. I rolled my eyes.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t stick up for yourself.” I stated, Scott gave a small laugh shoving me gently. Stiles met up with us pulling us over to the side of the walk way.

“Alright let’s see this thing,” He rubbed his hands together looking at me and Scott. I crossed my arms looking down at my dress and then back up at Stiles who had a goofy smile on and wiggled his eyebrows me.

“Not a chance,” I said looking over at Scott. He sighed lifting his shirt to show the bandage he had on the bite.

“Woah!” Stiles jumped back a little from surprise, “You have one too?” he asked looking up at me with a hint of concern in his eye. I nodded my head frowning a little.

“It was too dark to see much, but we’re pretty sure it was wolf,” Scott pulled his shirt back down adjusting his backpack back on to his shoulder.

“A wolf bit you guys?” he asked stunned we both nodded starting to walk up to the school doors.

“Yeah, I didn’t really see it, but Scott did.”

“No, not a chance.” I looked at him confused

“We heard a wolf howl last night Stiles,” I said a little frustrated he didn’t believe us. He gripped my shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

“No, you didn’t,” I groaned pushing his hand off my shoulder slightly annoyed

“You didn’t Kacy, because California doesn’t have wolves,” He stopped in front of us turning to face us, “Not in like sixty years guys,”

“Wolves migrate all the time Stiles,” I pointed out and he just shook his head at me with a cheeky grin. I jokingly pushed his face only making him smile more.

“Well if you don’t believe us about the wolf, you’re defiantly not going to believe me when I tell you, I found the body.” Stiles had what looked like a minor seizure from excitement and disbelief.

“Wait, are you kidding me?” He asked trying to hold back excitement making me laugh, it was like watching a child on Christmas morning.

“I wish, I’m going to have nightmares for a month.”

“That’s friggin awesome, I mean that’s seriously like the best thing that’s happen to this town,” Stiles face began to go all funny and I looked behind us to see Lydia Martin walking up the walk way. I sighed shaking my head. Stiles had had a crush on her since like the 3rd grade and it was almost sad because she paid no attention to him, to any of us really. “besides the birth of Lydia Martin, Hey Lydia,” She walked past us without a word, I shook my head again walking up to him patting him on the shoulder.

“Nice try bud, I gotta go.” I announced before walking into the school. I got to my locker opening it up putting my books in that I wouldn’t need. The bell signaling it was a minute till class start rang but it was loud, like really loud. I covered my ears scrunching my face up in discomfort until it stopped. I was breathing deeply from the panic looking around seeing no one was reacting the same way.

“What the hell?” I mumbled before closing the locker heading to my first class. I sat at a desk in the middle of the class when the bell rang again signaling it was time for class, and it was abnormally loud again. I looked around the class and no one seemed to notice. I shrugged it off pulling out my binder grabbing the syllabus off the desk going through it.

Class started and it was going on normally until I head a cell phone. I looked around and noticed no one going for there phone except it sounded like the ring came right next to me. I looked outside to see a girl sitting on a bench reach for her phone and pull it out. My eyes went wide releasing that that was the phone I had heard. I turned back to face the front trying to ignore the conversation that I shouldn’t possibly hear.

The day went on like this, the bell scaring the shit out of me and hurting my ears every time. When the final bell rang, I met up with Scott and Stiles at there lockers, giving Scott one of our looks telling him something was wrong. I went up and stood next to him.

“Scott,” I whispered as Stiles was talking to a girl right next to us. He didn’t hear me, I looked up to see he was staring at the girl who was on the bench outside earlier. She was new I didn’t recognize her from around here. I punched his shoulder hard enough to get his attention.

“What?” He asked loudly I raised my eyes at him in surprise. He sighed apologizing before we started walking towards the boy’s locker room for Stiles and Scott to get ready for lacrosse.

“Something is happening Scott.” I mutter quietly to him so Stiles wouldn’t hear.

“Not now Kac,” He said I gripped his shoulder before he walked into the locker room.

“Scott, I get you want to impress a girl but seriously,” I sighed a little upset that some girl was more important. He leaned in closer to me.

“We’ll talk about it after,” He said giving me a reassuring look, I sighed kicking the air nodding in defeat before turning to go sit on the bleachers to watch practice. I sat down on the bleachers next to the new girl who was chatting with Lydia next to her. I turned to her offering my hand out to her.

“Hi, my names Kacy,” I said introducing myself, she smiled reaching out shaking my hand

“Allison,” she responded back, she seemed nice enough, she was pretty. I could see why Scott had taking a liking to her so quickly.

“You’re new here?” I asked as the guys started walking out onto the field. The couch handed Scott the goalie stick. I tried to ignore the conversation between him and coach which was hard since I could hear it like I was standing right there.

“Yeah, I just moved here from San Francisco,” She said she was staring at Scott which forced a grin on my face. The guys lined up back from the goal to try taking shots. I felt knot in my stomach, I really did want this to go well for Scott. He wanted to be first line so bad that he practiced most of the summer, but his asthma always got the best of him.

“Who is that?” Allison asked Lydia next to her, I looked at where she was staring and noticed it was Scott still.

“Him?” Lydia responded motioning over to Scott. “Not sure who he is.”

“His name is Scott, Scott McCall.” I answer she turned to face me with a bright smile.

“Do you know him?” she asked, I could tell in the way she asked that she thought I might be something more.

“Yeah, he’s my brother.” I answered laughing a little at her enthusiasm and I felt her relax next to me.

“Are you older or younger?” she asked curiously

“Actually, we’re twins but if you asked him, he would say he’s older because he was born five minutes before me.” We both laughed and I looked back at Scott and I noticed that he was turning his head as if listening. I sucked in a breath when it accrued to me that he was also hearing things that he shouldn’t be.

“Scott,” I whispered staring at him to see if he reacted and he did his head perking up a little towards me. “Focus,” I said quietly enough for no one to hear me, he gave a small nod focusing back on the field. The couch blew the whistle and Scott gripped his head and it took everything in me to not do the same.  A ball came flying at him hitting him in the head knocking him back in the goal. I cringed when he fell as everyone laughed.

“Come on Scott!” I yelled, he quickly got back up shaking it off before getting back into stance. The next guy came running at him and I held my breath waiting for the impact again, but it didn’t come he caught it. I looked on stunned, he never caught them. Never. Stiles looked back up at me with what I imagine was the same expression I had.

“Yeah!” he said loudly but not to loud. The next guy started running after Scott and when he went to score, he caught it, again. I cheered clapping my hands getting excited for him. I stood up walking down from the bleachers to stand next to Stiles.

Scott kept catching them, not missing a single ball. Stiles was getting more excited each time now wrapping his arms around my shoulders while jumping with excitement making me laugh with him as I tried to stand steady and not fall over. I noticed Jackson moved to the start of the line. Clearly not amused with Scotts sudden talent.

“Oh no,” Stiles and I both said in unison, watching with anticipation to see if Scott could catch it. And when he caught it, Stiles and I both jumped raising our arms and cheering loudly for him. Scott looked up at couch who was speechless. Which I have never seen before. That man always had something to say.

“That is my friend!” Stiles cheered. Practice continued like this Scott catching everything that was thrown at him.

* * *

After practice we rode our bikes home and we got into Stiles jeep to head back to the woods to find the body again and hopefully Scotts inhaler.

“So, mind explaining what the hell was that?” Stiles asked still excited for the successful practice. We jumped down into a creak walking across it.

“Yeah, Scott. Mind telling him,” Stiles looked back at me confused noticing I was trying to get this conversation to go somewhere.

“I don’t know what it was, it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball,” Scott respond completely oblivious to what I had said. I groaned stopping the two of them by grabbing both there arms pulling them to a stop.

“Scott that’s not the only thing!” I said angrily shoving my finger in his chest.

“I was getting there!’ He said rubbing the spot I poked before turning to Stiles who was staring at us both very confused.

“What’s going on?” he asked

“That’s not the only weird thing going on Stiles,” I mumbled kicking the rocks as we turned to walk on.

“I can hear things that I shouldn’t be hearing, and I can smell things?” Scott continued, I nodded in agreement with him. I could tell Stiles wasn’t buying any of this and was skeptical about what we were saying.

“Smell things? Like what?”

“Like the gum in your pocket,” I answer reaching into it and pulling out the piece of gum.

“I don’t have any- oh.” He started till I interrupted by pushed the gum piece into his face. “So, all this started with the bites?”

“What if it’s like an infection? Our bodies are flooded with adrenaline before we go into shock?” Scott asked growing worried by the thought

“I think we would be in the hospital by now Scott, or dead because mom would have killed us!” This made Stiles laugh.

“You know, I think I’ve actually heard of this, it’s something specific.” Stiles said and we both stopped waiting for him to continue, “I think it’s called lycanthropy” I punched him in the shoulder, and he gripped onto it laughing at us.

“I hate you,” I mumbled walking on ahead of them searching the ground for the inhaler.

“You love me!” He shouted at me and waved him off.  

“What? Is it something serious?” Scott asked innocently, oblivious to Stiles joke.

“Scott!” I yelled in disbelief waiting for them to catch up. “He’s talking about werewolves, you know? Full moons and what not.” I raised my hands like claws and went to play bite him causing him to laugh and swat me away, Scott turned and shoved Stiles jokingly.

“I’m serious, Stiles. Something could be wrong with us.” Scott was worried I could tell by the way he was walking like he wasn’t really paying attention to what was around him, his brain going a mile a minute. Scott stopped and looked around.

“I swear this was it, I saw the body and the deer came running and I dropped my inhaler.” He knelled down pushing some of the leaves trying to spot the inhaler. I sighed looking around.

“You know I really hope we find that inhaler those are like- “

“Eighty bucks, I know Kac” He sighed frustrated I turned and jumped back seeing a guy staring back at us. Stiles tapped Scotts shoulder and Scott stood up looking where we were. The guy walked closer to us but stopped a few yards away.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, something about him made me uncomfortable. I walked closer to the guys grabbing Stiles arm. He reached up with his other hand grabbing onto my hand squeezing it reassuringly. “This is private property.” The guy said when we didn’t respond back to him.

“Uh, sorry man we didn’t know,” Stiles finally said pulling me gently behind him.

“We were just looking for something but,” Scott trailed off not taking his eyes off the guy, he looked familiar like I had seen his picture or him around town before, but I couldn’t place it. “Forget it,”

The guy took his hand out of his pocket tossing something to Scott and he caught.  I looked at his hand noticing the inhaler looking back at the guy confused. He turned and started walking back off into the woods.

“Come on, I got to get to work,” Scott said quietly turning to leave before Stiles stopped him.

“Dude that was Derek Hale!” he said and that’s when I recognized him.

“Oh god, that poor guy,” I said still staring at the guy before he walked out of sight. Scott looked between Stiles and I confused. “He lost like his entire family in that fire.”

“You remember right? He’s only like, a few years older than us.” Stiles said but Scott clearly didn’t remember yet.

“They all burned to death in a fire about ten years ago.” I said looking back out into the woods of where he had walked off.

“I wonder what he’s doing back?” Scott asked and Stiles scoffed as we turned to walk back to the Jeep. Stiles dropped Scott off at work and then started heading towards my house to drop me off.

“You gonna show me that bite?” he asked jokingly knowing well I was still in my dress I shoved his shoulder with a smile.

“No t gonna happen Stiles,” I smirked looking over at him. We pulled up to my house and I opened the door stepping out.

“Hey Kac!” I turned around giving Stiles a questioning look. He put the Jeep in park and got out walking up to me.

“Show me the bite,” he said hand in his jacket pockets. I sighed throwing my head back groaning. He was so persistent sometimes. It drove me insane but was also a good thing. Sometimes it was his persistence that would get me to talk when I was upset.

“Fine,” I said motioning for him to follow me into the house. I walked up the stairs of the house and up to my room closing the door behind Stiles he went and plopped down on my bed staring at me. I motioned with my finger for him to turn around, he groaned turning around on the bed to face away from me.

“You know, I’ve known you for years its nothing I haven’t seen before.” He said making me laughing looking over at him making sure he was still turned around. I unzipped the dress letting it fall to the floor.

“We were ten Stiles and believe it or not, a lot has changed since then,” I pointed out making him scoff. I walked over to my dresser pulling out some sweats and a baggy t-shirt putting them on.

“What is it? The boobs? I like boobs Kac,” I could tell by the way he was saying it he had a smile on his face. I turned to face him and walked up to him tapping him on the shoulder. He turned back around with a cheeky grin and I shoved his shoulder sitting next to him on the bed. I lifted my shirt just enough to reveal the bandage Scott had put on the night before. Stiles pilled it off slowly and when he got it off, he looked up at me confused.

“There’s nothing there,” He said, my eyes went wide, and I looked down and he was right. It was gone completely healed.

“That’s impossible,” I whispered touching the skin where the bite was, “Stiles,” I panicked looking up at him. He stood up grabbing his bag.

“Stiles?” I questioned grabbing his elbow stopping him. He turned to face me, and I sucked in a breath. We were only inches apart. Stiles and I, ever since we were teens have had a more intimate connection but nothing worth worrying about. I always shoved it off as hormones and puberty. At least try to that is.

“I have to go look up some things he said,” and with that he left. I got up going over to my mirror examining the spot rubbing my hand over it a few times to make sure it was real. I shoved it off going over to my backpack grabbing out all the syllabuses for my class taking them down to the kitchen table for my mom to sign. I looked outside noticing it was getting dark.

I went back upstairs closing my door and the bathroom door taking out my iPod putting in some headphones. I laid back on my bed and sighed deeply. Today had been weird and kind of exhausting. I must have dozed off but when I woke up it wasn’t the sound of my alarm or the sound of Scotts alarm that woke me up. It was birds.

I opened my eyes staring up at the tree tops my breathing started to quicken as I began to panic. I closed my eyes tightly before opening them again. I sat up looking around noticing I was back in the woods again. I stood up patting my pants for my phone not feeling it. I sighed wrapping my arms around my body. Great. I looked around the ground to see if it was there and it wasn’t to my disappointment. I started running in a random direction. I finally picked up the sound of a road and went towards it and figured out where I was. I started walking back to my house cursing for the fact that I didn’t have shoes on and probably looked like a crazy person.

When I finally got to my house, I walked back up the stairs but instead of going into my room I went into Scotts, but he wasn’t there. I looked up feeling a breeze noticing the window was opened. I went back to his doorway peeking out into the hall.

“Scott?” I yelled hoping he was somewhere else in the house but there was no answered I sighed in frustration stomping into my room grabbing my towel to shower the leaves out of my hair.

When I got out of the shower, I heard sounds coming from Scotts room and a heartbeat? I wrapped the towel around me throwing his door opened which scared him causing him to fall.

“Where the hell were you!” I yelled kicking him he put his hands up trying to deflect my kicks, “Do you know what happen to me last night! I woke up in the damn woods Scott! The WOODS!” I yelled stopping from kicking him taking deep breaths to calm down. He stood up walking up to me.

“I did too.” He admitted trying to hide the fact that he was freaking out just as much as I was. I broke down right there falling to the floor, he knelt pulling me into him trying to shush me as ai cried into his shoulder.

“What the hell is happening?” I asked softly not really expecting an answer even though I desperately needed one.

“I don’t know, but its going to be okay,” he said calmly, I leaned back looking at him. He got up offering me his hand, I gripped the towel close to me taking his hand letting him help me up. He gave me a soft nudge back to my room. I shut the bathroom door once in my room going over to my closet grabbing a simple plain white V-neck and my black pleather jacket. I went over to my dresser pulling out some dark blue skinny jeans as well as a bra and underwear getting dressed. I grabbed my all black vans putting them on. I looked in the mirror at my wet hair and then at the clock knowing I didn’t have any time to go anything to it. I took the towel trying to dry it as much as I could before grabbing my bag and meeting Scott down in the kitchen.


	2. Wolf Moon - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles figures out what's wrong with Scott and Kacy but as the full moon approaches things become more complex.

School went by in a blur which is not how I wanted to start my school year. I couldn’t seem to focus on anything but trying to recall anything from the night prior as to how I ended up in the middle of the woods and how a bite could heal as fast as mine did.

After school I went out to the bleachers waiting for try-outs to start for first line flipping through the reading for English. Scott walked up to me standing next to me giving a reassuring smile, I gave a weak one back the events of the past forty-eight hours still bothering me.

“Hey, its going to be okay, I promise.” He whispered, I nodded trying to ease his worrying even though I knew it didn’t work. It was a twin thing, we always knew what the other was feeling. There were no secrets between us. I looked past him noticing a frantic Stiles running up towards us motioning my head for Scott to look.

“Scott! Kacy!” He yelled out of breath when he got to us.

“Stiles were playing the first elimination today, can’t it wait?” Scott asked making sure his gear was on tight.

“Just hold on okay!” He took a deep breath still trying to catch his breath, “I heard my dad on the phone, the fiber analysis came back from LA. They found animal fibers on the body in the woods.” This caught my interest.

“Look I got go,” Scott said grabbing his helmet and going out on to the field.

“Stiles,” I panicked “What were they?” He sighed running his hand through his short hair.

“It was a wolf.” He finally said going out onto the field as well.

The coach gathered the team going over what todays practice was about and I noticed Scott raised his hand and I looked over at where he was looking to see Allison walking up smiling over at him. Allison looked around on the bleacher spotting me, I raised my hand waving at her, and she smiled walking up them to sit next to me.

“Hey,” she greeted sitting down as the guys started scattering to their positions. It was an intense scrimmage as they fought to show coach what they got. Scott was out on the field and when he got the ball, he got hit by Jackson throwing him onto the ground. That must have ticked Scott off because after that he was amazing. Dodging everyone with ease making a shot when he flipped over three defenders.

“McCall!” the coached yelled I focused my hearing on the conversation “What the hell was that, this is a Lacrosse field. What are you doing? Trying to try out for the gymnastics team?” Scott looked at him confused unsure of what to say.

“No coach,” He finally answered

“What the hell was that?” The couch shouted

“I was just trying to make the shot coach,” he admitted the coach smiled after that

“Well you made the shot and guess what? Your starting buddy.” The coach patted him in the chest and Scott looked at him in shock, I cheered, and the rest of the crowd cheered, I looked over at Allison and she pulled me into a hug.

“He made first line!” She beamed and I nodded not sure what to do. I wasn’t used to have a girl around in our group or at least almost in our group. But I had to try for Scotts sake since he liked her so much. I looked down at Stiles who was the only one not standing and clapping. He looked up at me with a worried expression. Something was working in his mind and he immediately went home after practices.

Scott and I looked at each other confused but went home. Stiles didn’t show up for school the next day which was odd, but I tried to continue with my day as normal.

 I stood outside the guys locker room waiting for Scott holding my phone trying to decide if I should call him or not. He had an idea and I need to know what it was. Scott came out of the locker and I looked up at him confused.

“Stiles texted me, he wants us to come over.” I nodded getting up and following him out. We stayed quiet on the walk and Scott knocked on Stiles door once we got there. I heard a crash and then the door swung open to a frantic Stiles. I walked in sitting down on his bed.

“You guys gotta see this,” he said sitting back down in his computer chair, “I have been up all-night reading books and all this information.”

“How much Adderall have you taken?” Scott asked standing over next to me.

“A lot,” Stiles responded nonchalantly before grabbing a piece of paper, “Doesn’t matter, just listen.”

“Is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?” I asked moving closer to the edge of the bed in anticipation on where this was going.

“No, there still questioning people, even Derek Hale.” Stiles answer turning his chair to face us.

“Oh, the guy in the woods we saw the other day.” Stiles threw his hands up and I leaned back my eyes going wide at his behavior. He was really freaked out by what ever he was trying to tell us.

“Woah calm down,” I said sitting back up straight.

“Look guys that’s not it alright?” He said, his heart was beating so fast there was something bugging him, “you remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore,” Scott and I looked at each raising our eyebrows before looking back at Stiles.

“The wolf, the bite in the woods guys,” I shook my head not sure where he was going with this. He sighed wiping his hand over his face in frustration. “Look I’ve been doing all this reading; do you even know why a wolf howls?” Scott and I shook our head in response. Stiles stood up moving closer to us with a piece of paper still in his hand.

“It’s a signal, guys. When a wolf is alone it howls to signal the pack of its location. So, if you guys heard howling, there must have been a bunch of them probably even a whole pack.”

“Where are you going with this Stiles? A pack of wolves?” I asked not sure what he was trying to say.

“No, werewolves.” I looked at him stunned and couldn’t stop the laughter that came with it after a few minutes of silence. There is no way he could be serious.

“You can’t be serious Stiles!” I said catching my breath between laughs. Scott stood up annoyed.

“Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I’m picking up Allison in an hour.” He said grabbing his pack. Stiles quickly moved in front of him getting in his way to the door.

“I saw you on the field other day, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn’t just amazing. It was impossible.” I could feel Scott getting angrier by the second, but Stiles wasn’t wrong. Scotts performance was impossible. At least for him.

“Yeah so I made a good shot.” Scott mumbled trying to move past him, but Stiles grabbed him pushing him back.

“No, you made an incredible shot! The way you moved, your speed. Your reflexes. People can’t just move like that overnight.” I looked up making eye contact with Stiles the weight of what he was saying now hitting me. My expression going from amused to blank.

“Scott,” I whispered he turned looking down at me, “He’s not wrong. You have asthma. That shouldn’t be possible.” Scott sighed angrily in no mood to hear any of this.

“Yeah, and don’t think I haven’t noticed you haven’t used your inhaler.” Stiles pointed out, he was right. His inhaler was sitting in his night stand when it was always normally on him. “And its not just that, the heightened senses!”

“Okay! I can’t think about this right now, we can talk tomorrow” Scott yelled stopping Stiles in his tracks. I stood up hearing Scotts heart racing.

“Scott,” I whispered touching his arms and he shoved it off. I quickly pulled back holding my hand. “Scott!” I yelled trying to get his attention my own heart starting to speed up from my annoyance to how he was reacting to all of this. He looked at me breathing deeply.

“If what Stiles is saying is true. You can’t go out tonight. Tonight, is the full moon!” I yelled at him, he scrunched his eyebrows confused on what I was saying.

“What are you two trying to do? I made first line, I have a date with a girl who I can’t believe wants to go out with me and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it for me?” he yelled, that stung. I felt tears well up in my eyes that I tried to push back.

“I’m trying to help,” Stiles said sitting back in his chair grabbing another piece of paper reading it quickly. “You two are cursed, Scott.” I felt a tear fall down my cheek and Stiles looked over at me frowning.

“The full moon isn’t just when you will change. It’s also when your blood lust will be at its highest.” Stiles leaned back in his chair and I sat back down on the bed trying to process all of this. Everything Stiles was saying sounded completely insane but everything he was saying also made sense. All the puzzle pieces fit.

“Bloodlust?” Scott asked clearly not convinced at the gravity of our situation.

“Yeah, your urge to kill.” I sucked in a breath and Scott turned around quickly walking over to me and pulling me into his chest. I breathed in deeply trying to calm myself down.

“Now look what you did, you have Kac freaked out. Dammit Stiles!” Scott yelled pissed off standing up and turn to Stiles. “I’m already starting to feel the urge to kill Stiles.” He said more calmly now. The tears were falling freely now, Stiles turned to his desk reaching for a book flipping through the pages till he found what he was looking for.

“Changed could be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. Alright!” He said turning back around to face Scott “I haven’t seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison. You got to cancel this date!” He said standing up going over to Scotts bag. He started rummaging around in it and pulled out his phone.

“What are you doing?” Scott asked annoyed

“I’m canceling the date.” Stiles said, this pissed Scott off throwing the chair and grabbed Stiles pushing him up against the wall which caused me to scream moving my hands over my mouth before getting up trying to pry Scott off Stiles. He had his fist raised as if to punch Stiles and I grabbed it.

“Scott stop!” I yelled pulling him back looking at him in disbelief. He was breathing heavy from the anger and went over to his bag grabbing it. His eyes widen when he realized what he had just done.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, and I back up away from him over to Stiles who placed his hands on my shoulders trying to comfort me.

“Look, I got to get ready for that party.” He mumbled before looking up at me “are you coming with me?” he asked, I shook my head no.

“I think I’m going to stay here for a bit,” I said my voice a bit shaky. Scott nodded his head before walking over to the door turning to face us one last time.

“I’m sorry,” he said again before leaving. Stiles rested his head on the wall before walking around me to pick up the chair staring at it. He turned to face me worried written all over his face.

“What is it?” I asked he turned the chair to show me five long slits in the chair from where Scott had grabbed the chair before throwing it. I looked up at him, panic rushing through me. If Scott did anything to anyone, he would never forgive himself.

“We have to go to that party.” Stiles nodded pacing in his room before stopping to look at me.

“You can’t Kac,” He said pointing over at me and I looked at him confused. “Kac, this is happening to you too you’ll…you’ll change and not in a good way.”

I sighed looking around before going over to sit on the bed. That was an issue. I fell back on the bed and Stiles did the same. I looked over at him and I felt something knot up in my stomach. The butterflies I always pushed down when ever Stiles and I ended up like this.

“What?” he asked, I shook my head staring back at the ceiling.

“It’s nothing,” I laughed, I moved my head to rest on his shoulder.

“We’re going to that party, aren’t we?” he asked, I looked back at him with a half grin.

“Yup.”

* * *

Stiles took me to my house so I could change. I ran into the house not noticing my mom as I ran up to my room. I quickly went through my closet trying to find something to wear. I pulled out a navy blue summer dress that went to my mid-thigh and had cherry blossom flowers scattered on it. I heard a knock on the door and then saw my moms head pop in. I smiled over at her grabbing my brown pleather jack and some brown pleather boots to go with it.

“So, are you going to this party as well?” She asked leaning on the door frame. I pulled my shirt over my head putting on the dress before taking my pants off.

“Yeah, with Stiles,” I answered going over to my dresser to pull out some long boot socks. She grabbed my arm gently stopping me. I looked up at her confused.

“Do we need to have the talk also?” She asked and I groaned letting my head fall back as I went to sit on the bed to put the socks on.

“I’m going with Stiles mom not a date,” I looked up at her and she had a weird grin on her face. “What?” I asked

“Oh nothing, just thought this might be a date with Stiles.” She answered coyly, I smiled and shook my head at her pulling on my boots zipping them up before standing up to put on the jacket.

“We’re are just friends’ mom, promise. If that ever changes, you will be the first to know,” I walked up to her pulling her into a hug when I pulled back, she sighed moving a stray hair out of my face.

“You mean first from Scott,” I chuckled nodding. She nodded her head giving me room to pass. I quickly ran outside and got into Stiles jeep and he pulled out.

“You look nice,” He said when we were almost to the party, “Get all dressed up for me?” he joked looking over at me with a smile. I scoffed shaking my head leaning my arm on the window looking up at the sky. The moon shined brightly back down, and I felt my heart begin to quicken suddenly and my breathing start to pick up. I closed my eyes trying to take deep breaths to calm down.

“Hey, you okay?” Stiles asked worriedly pulling the Jeep over turning to face me. I looked over at him and he looked back at me shocked.

“What?” I asked, he shook his head rubbing at his eyes, “Stiles what is it?” I asked getting annoyed my heart rate beginning to race again from him staring at me. I grabbed onto the dash as a pain started to rush through.

“Woah hey, you’re okay. If anyone can control this, you can. Come on Kac.” Stiles grabbed hold of my hands and I gasped beginning to freak out when I saw the claws at the ends of my finger tips replacing my normal nails. I tried to pull my hands away so I would hurt him, but he only held on tighter. I closed my eyes again trying to think of something, anything that could distract me.

“Your eyes are yellow,” Stiles said, I looked up at him freaked out pulling down the visor and in the mirror two yellows stared back at me.

“Oh god.” I panicked before a scream raked through my body when I suddenly felt two hands on either side of my face then I felt lips. His lips. Stiles was kissing me.

When I was finally able to process what was happening, I kissed back. My heart slowing and the pain fading into nothing but an annoying prick. When he pulled back, I looked at him confused. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

“I uh...” he swallowed sitting back in his seat, “You needed a distraction.” He finally got out clearing his throat. I leaned back and nodded my head and he pulled back out onto the road.

“How about we just not- “

“Agreed.” He interrupted reading my mind to not speak of it. The rest of the ride to the party was quiet and when we pulled up to Lydia’s and he put it in park. We sat there for a minute.

“So, what’s the plan.” He asked drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. I looked around as kids were going up to the house going into the party. I took a deep breath preparing myself for this.

“We go in there and just watch.” I said, he looked at me with an are-you-serious expression and I shrugged my shoulders.

“What? Do you have a better idea?” I asked waiting for an answer and when he had none, we opened the doors going up to the house. When we got into the house it was loud, the music was blaring, and kids were dancing around out on the back porch. I grabbed onto Stiles hand trying to not get pulled in another direction. He looked down at our linked hands and I swear I saw a hint of pink in his cheeks before he looked away gripping my hand tighter.

“Let’s go out to the back.” Stiles shouted over the music. I nodded motioning for him to lead on. I walked out and stopped in my tracks when I saw Derek Hale staring back at me across the pool.  Stiles stopped quickly moving back over to me grabbing my arms looking me in the eye.

“Hey you okay? No wolfing out?” He asked, I shook my head taking my eyes off Derek to look at Stiles. I nodded my head saying I was okay and when I went to look back at Derek he was gone. I shook my head shoving the thought off to the back of my mind. Stiles lead me around the pool as we tried to spot Scott. I spotted Allison pulling on Stiles arm. He turned back and I pointed over at Allison.

“Go talk to her,” He said before disappearing into the house. I started to walk after her when she went back into the house, I tried to catch up to her but when I got outside. Derek was standing there talking to her.

“Allison,” he greeted she turned looking at Derek, and I took that as a chance to get up to her. “I’m a friend of Scotts, my names Derek.”

“Hey!” I greeted eyeing Derek before looking at her. “Have you seen Scott?” I asked coolly

“Yeah, um. He just took off.” She said gesturing to the road sound confused, and I saw mom’s car driving fast down the road.

“How about I give you two a ride home?” Derek said walking up to us. Allison looked over at me as if asking if that was a good idea. I looked back at Derek sighing.

“Um, yeah. Okay.” I agreed and turned to Allison linking arms with her as we followed Derek to his car, “Hey I’m sorry about Scott, he was complaining of a headache earlier.” I explained trying to ignore my own headache that was starting again as panic was beginning to once again set in. I looked back at the house once we got to Derek’s car when he opened the back door for us. Stiles walked out into the front yard spotting me and Derek. Worry written all over his face. I looked up at Derek and he was looking at Stiles.

“Don’t worry,” was all he said, and I nodded getting into the car. I fought like hell to keep calm, but my head felt like it was splitting in two. I rolled down the window letting the air hit my face. I looked at Derek through the rear-view mirror and he had a blank expression but sped the car up faster knowing I was close to losing what little control I had.

“Hey are you okay?” Allison asked leaning over and touching my arm trying to comfort me. I nodded my head sitting back up straight giving her a warm smile to try and prove it.

“Yeah just my head,” I mumbled keeping my eyes closed worried that they might be a bright yellow instead of their usual brown.

“I have some ibuprofen if you want some.” She offered and I could hear her looking in her bag for the bottle that was rattling loudly but she probably couldn’t hear it. I reached over touching her arm to stop her and I shook my head.

“No, no its okay. Just need to sleep it off.” I said opening my eyes to look at her reassuringly she smiled and then we pulled into her drive way. “I’ll see you at school.” She nodded getting out of the car. I took that as a chance to lay down in the back seat.

“Jesus Christ.” I mumbled to no one once she shut the door. I groaned in pain trying to fight off the change.

“Think of something to calm you,” Derek said from the front not slowing down.

“What do you think I’m doing,” I yelled and my voice changing sounding deeper, animalistic. “where are we going?” I asked looking down at my hands the claws were back, and I reach up feeling my teeth, feeling my fangs.

“You can do this Kacy, just focus.” Derek said reassuringly from the front, I groaned at his optimism.

“It would be easier if I knew where we were going!” I yelled sitting up, I went to open the door, but he locked them. I turned to him growling feeling my self slowly loosing control. I screamed as another pain shot through. I closed my eyes trying to focus.

“Think of Stiles.” Derek shouted, Stiles face flash through my mind and the kiss we shared in the car. I felt my body beginning to calm down, my heart slowing down. I opened my eyes looking at Derek.

“How did you do that?” I asked making sure to keep Stiles face clear in my mind. He grinned at me from the rearview mirror shaking his head.

“I didn’t, you did.” He said we pulled out onto a dirt road and I looked outside not recognizing where we were. He stopped the car grabbing the jacket Allison left behind. I grabbed onto it before he could exit the car.

“What are you doing?” I asked looking him in the eye, he pulled the Jacket out of my grasp.

“Stay in the car till I’m back.” He said shutting the door before I could argue. I sighed laying back down across the back. I stayed focus on Stiles. At some point I fell asleep and woke up to the sound a car door shutting and the engine starting. I opened my eyes looking up at Derek.

“Where did you go?” I asked sitting up stretching my arms. Noticing it was now morning.

“To save your brother. Look, you need me. If you want to control this.” He said pulling back out onto the main road. I climbed my way to the front putting on the seatbelt. I looked over at him wondering if I should ask him if he was the one that did this to us.

“No, I wasn’t the one that bit you.” He said answer my unspoken question. I nodded staring back out onto the road. He pulled up to my house and grabbed my arm before I could get out.

“Kacy, there are people out there. Hunters. If you want to learn how to survive. You’ll trust me.” I looked at him in the eyes and nodded getting out of the car walking up to my house. What a night. I needed a nice long, thoughtful shower.


	3. Second Chance at First Line - Part One

Scott met me at my locker after school. He was leaned up next to it as I walked up.

“So, what’s up?” I asked opening my locker to put my books in. When I didn’t get a response I looked over at him and he was just staring at the wall with a blank expression. I stepped back placing my hand on my hip looking at him confused. I waved my hand in his face but no response.

“Scott!” I yelled snapping my figures at him, he shook his head looking at me leaning in close to tell me what was going on.

“Allison,” He started before looking off down the hall again, I groaned before grabbing his face.

“Scott tell me what it is!” I said shaking his head a little before shutting my locker and we started to walk to the locker room.

“Her dad. He shot me.” I placed out my hand in front of him hitting him in the chest to stop him.

“What?” I asked more serious than before turning to face him.

“I have to go,” He muttered eyes still wide from shock. I through my hands up frustrated.

“You can’t just say that and not tell me what happen!” I yelled at him but got no response as he turned into the locker room. I stood there in disbelief I noticed Stiles walking up to me with a confused expression.

“Kac what’s wrong,” He asked stopping in front of me, I looked between him and the locker from before groaning and storming off leaving a very confused Stiles.

I took a seat on the bleacher placing my backpack on my lap using it as an arm rest as I put my chin on my hands frowning when the guys walked out on the field. I thought back to when Derek mention something about there being hunters. Is that what Scott could have been talking about? Was Allison’s dad a hunter? I still hadn’t had a chance to talk to Scott about what happen to him on the full moon and vice versa.

“Kacy,” A voice said next to me making me nearly fall off the bleachers. I gripped my chest looking over at who spoke and saw Derek. I sighed with relief pulling my backpack closer to my chest.

“Derek, you scared the shit out of me.” I said turning my attention back to the field. The couch was having them run drills and Jackson was playing the defender. “What are you doing here anyway?” I asked turning my head to look at him. He has his hands in his pocket but gestured over towards the practice. I looked back seeing it was now Scotts turn, he ran towards the goal, but Jackson was faster and knocked him down. The coach walked over to him yelling something I wasn’t paying too much attention.

“McCall’s going to do it again,” the coach yelled before walking back to the side lines. Scott back to the start of the line and when he ran towards Jackson, he shoulder checked him, hard. Jackson fell to the ground gripping on to his shoulder and Scott collapsed on the field.

“Shit.” I whispered getting up forgetting about Derek. I ran over to Scott and Stiles was already there. I leaned down on the other side of Scott and noticed his hands were now claws.

“It’s happening,” He said, Stiles and I looked at each other before quickly lifting Scott to his feet pulling him to the school. We got him into the locker room, and I stood by the door keeping a watch out for anyone.

“Scott, you okay?” Stiles panicked trying to look at Scott.

“Get away from me!” He yelled, I turned to see Scott fully turned now. He charged at Stiles and I roared letting my own anger take over but this time it was different. I was aware and it wasn’t painful. I roared at Scott turning his attention on me. I ran up to him, pushing him that sent him flying into the lockers and he roared back at me. Stiles quickly went around and moved behind me and Scott charged forward slashing me in the face with his claws. I felt the sting from the impact on both my face and the side of my neck. I growled at him when Stiles grabbed me from behind pulling me behind him spraying Scott with the fire extinguisher while simultaneously pushing me backwards with his body. We got into the hall leaning up against the wall breathing deeply. After he calmed down a bit, he quickly turned to me, grabbing each side of my arms looking me over.

“You’re…you’re normal.” He said surprised. I slowly nodded my head just as surprised. He grabbed my chin gently turning my head to examine the cut, but I could feel it already starting to heal.

“Wow,” He muttered looking into my eyes now, we stared at each till we heard coughing.

“Stiles? Kac?” Scott asked we peaked into the locker room seeing him sitting on the floor leaned up against the bench, we both sighed stepping into the room. Scott looked at both of us confused. “What happen?”

I leaned up against the door frame relief rushing over me, I grinned over at Scott.

“Well, you tried to kill us,” Stiles answered pulling off his gloves, knelling in front of him, “it’s like I said, it’s the anger. It’s your pulse rising. It’s a trigger.”

“But that’s lacrosse. It’s a pretty violent game if you haven’t noticed.” Scott answered, I moved towards Scott kneeling so I could look at him.

“Scott, you tried to rip my throat out,” I whispered, Scotts face sunk not sure what to do.

“You can’t play Saturday, you’ve gotta get out of the game,” Stiles said shaking his head knowing Scott wasn’t going to easily go for the idea.

“I’m first line,” he said glancing between Stiles and I, I shook my head grabbing onto his shoulder.

“Not anymore Scott,” I gave him a half smile knowing this wasn’t easy for him with how hard he worked even if it was the whole becoming a werewolf thing that really helped him out taking away his asthma. Scott sighed in disappointment before going to his locker grabbing his stuff and walking out.

“Well that could have gone better,” Stiles mutter, I slapped him in the chest laughing softly. We stood up and Stiles went over to his locker pulling his jersey off and chest guard, I stared not sure of what to do, he looked over at me noticing my stare before flashing me one of his cheeky grins pulling me out of my trance. I squinted my eyes at him before turning around so he could finish changing.

“Like what you see?” He asked with hint of laughter in his voice. I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face.

“Could be better,” I joked laughing, he walked over to me after he was done changing and we walked out of the locker room heading to the parking lot.

“So, we going to talk about it?” He asked once we got out into the parking lot, I looked at him panicked.

“Wh-what do you mean?” I managed to get out worried he was talking about the kiss from the other night.

“What just happen back there. How you stayed in control?” he turning to face me once we got to his jeep. I shook my head looking over at the school thinking back to what just happen.

“Honestly,” I turned to look at him, “I don’t know.” I lied knowing full well how I was able to manage it, but I wasn’t going to tell him. It was him. He is the reason I’m able to control it. When Scott went to attack him all I could think was no. Not Stiles. Not him.

He through his stuff into the back giving me a questioning look. I reminded myself that he was in love with Lydia. He was always in love with Lydia and there was no way I could compete with that.

* * *

When I got home, I went up to my rooming dropping my bag in my room before going to Scotts room who was laying across the bottom of his bed.

“Where’s mom?” I asked sitting down leaning against his pillows putting my feet up on his back.

“She’s working the late shift again,” he mumbled, Scotts computer started ringing from an incoming skype call. He got up pushing my feet off him. He answered it and I heard some sort of firing noise. I sat up looking at the screen seeing Stiles.

“What’d you find out?” Scott asked him sitting down in his desk chair.

“It’s bad, Jacksons got a separated shoulder.” Scott slouched down at the news. I got up walking up next to him leaning on his shoulders. “Hey Kac,” Stiles greet, I smiled at him.

“Because of me?” Scott said in displease

“Well I’m sure ramming into you was like ramming into a concrete wall,” I said messing up his hair trying to cheer him up, he shooed my hand away fixing his hair.

“That and because he’s a tool,” Stiles said

“Well is he gonna play?”

“Well they don’t know yet. Now there just counting on you for Saturday.” Scott sighed dropping his head. Stiles leaned closer to his screen like he was looking at something. Scott and I both looked at him confused and then an IM bubble popped up.

_It looks like_

The internet suddenly cut out and we both waited impatiently to what he was going to say. Scott clicked his mouse a few times in frustration.

_Someone’s behind you._

Scott clicked his screen to show his video on full screen and in the corner was a dark shadow of a figure that looked like a human standing in the back right behind us. I started to panic and before I could turn around someone had grabbed Scott pushing me out of the way and pushing Scott up against the wall pushing his face into the wall.

I quickly recognized the figure as Derek rushing over trying to pull him off Scott, but he was impossible for me to move even the slightest.

“Derek, let go of him!” I yelled hitting his back.

“I saw you on the field,” Derek said angrily to Scott.

“What are you talking about?” Scott shouted back, I went and hit Derek again and he pushed me back knocking me into the bed. I fell to the ground.

“No one saw him!” I yelled but Derek kept his grip on Scott.

“You shifted in front of them!” Derek said pushing Scott even more into the wall. “If they find out what you are, they find out about me. They find out about all of us and then there’s not just the hunters after us, it’s everyone.”

“They didn’t see anything, I swear.” Scott pleaded, I got up tears now streaming down my face. I pulled on Derek’s arm trying to get him to let go.

“Please Derek! Stop” I pleaded

“And they won’t” Derek said ignoring me “Because if you play on Saturday, I’ll kill you myself.” He let go off Scott and quickly went out the window. Scott turned around breathing heavy and slid down the wall. I quickly went over to him wrapping him in a hug and he held on to me.

I shot up from Scotts bed when his alarm went off. I was to freaked out to sleep in my own room. Scott groaned shutting the alarm off. I fell back onto the pillows staring up at the ceiling.

“You have to tell coach you can’t play tomorrow.” I said not looking over at Scott just keeping my eyes on the ceiling.

“I know,” he groaned putting the pillow over his head.

“I mean I’ve always got your back but Derek. He’s strong and I’m well me,” I said turning to face him now pulling the pillow off his face, he was smiling a little bit. His alarm went off again letting us know we really need to get up now. I sighed sitting up getting up going into the bathroom closing the door behind me.

When we got to school Scott went to the coach to tell him he couldn’t play on Saturday, and I stood outside the locker room waiting for him. When he came out, he looked disappointed. We started walking to our classes and his phone went off.

“So, did you tell him?” I asked after a few minutes of silence

“Yeah, and he said he’ll take me off first line if I don’t play,” His phone went off and he pulled it out of his pocket looking at it, groaning in frustration.

“What is it?” I asked as we got to the stairs

“It’s mom-Allison!” I looked up to see Allison coming down the stairs I waved at her and smile and she returned it.

“Hey!” She greeted when she got to us, “Busy?” she asked, I took that as my time to leave heading to class before the bell rang.

When lunch time came around, Stiles, Scott and I sat down at an empty table.

“What did Allison want?” I asked eating one of my fries, Scott shook his head clearly upset

“She told me she’s coming to the game on Saturday,”

“Awesome.”

“And that her and I are going to hang out afterwards with Lydia and Jackson.”

“Even more awesome.” I grumbled shoving another fry into my mouth. This year was just getting better and better.

“You know, Kac was able to control her change the other night when you tried to kill us,” Stiles pointed, and Scott looked at me with wide eyes. I shook my head putting my hands up in defense.

“Woah woah woah, I don’t know how though,” I said even though it was a lie. Scott still stared at me and I sighed.

“Maybe its about grounding yourself,” I suggested trying to at least give him something so he wouldn’t push the subject. I looked over at Scott who was still giving me a questioning look. “You know, like finding something that keeps you human. I have to go.” I quickly got up taking my tray dumping my food in the trash before going to class five minute early just to avoid more of that conversation.


	4. Second Chance at First Line - Part Two

The last few classes of my day went by quick, but they loaded on the homework today. I walked to my locker with all my stuff trying to open up my locker but lost hold of a few my books and they crashed to the floor. I groaned throwing my head back in frustration cursing to myself under my breath. I leaned down starting to pick up my papers.

“Rough day?” I heard a voice ask, I looked up and saw Stiles. I nodded my head with a frown and he leaned down helping me pick up the rest of my things.

“Thanks,” I mumbled before closing my locker and we headed out to the parking lot and I noticed Scotts bike was gone I tilted my head in confusion staring at the empty space where his bike should have been.

“What?” Stiles asked looking confused at the spot I was starring at. I lifted my hand pointing at the empty bike space.

“Scott’s gone. He never goes anywhere without telling me.” I said looking at Stiles worried. He shrugged it off walking me over to my bike. I unchained and rolled it over to Stiles jeep.

“Come on throw it in the back and I’ll take you back to my house.” He said getting in the Jeep tossing his backpack in the back, I squinted my eyes at him in question when he noticed I hadn’t moved he leaned out the window.

“I know you only get like this when you have a ton of homework, so come on I’ll help you.” I stood there for a few seconds longer debating with myself if this was good idea. He honked his horn making me jump and pulling me out of my thoughts. I rolled the bike to the back hooking it up to the back before getting into the passenger side.

Stiles turned on the radio which was a surprise that it wasn't the police scanner. I rolled down the window leaning my head on the door, humming to the music. I could feel Stiles staring so I turned my head enough to look at him.

“What?” I smiled and I could see a small smile playing on his lips and he shook his head muttering a soft nothing before turning his attention back to the road. We pulled into his driveway and headed into the house going upstairs into his room. I dropped my bag before sitting down at the end of the bed. I pulled out my English book to get started on the reading. Stiles sat down behind me and I leaned back resting my head on his lap for a minute I felt him tense up before relax pulling out his book as well.

“How far are you?” he asked, I looked up at him before turning the page.

“I’m actually almost done,” I answered going back to the book. He looked at me in disbelief before shaking his head. I felt Stiles phone vibrate in his pocket, I leaned over just enough for him to be able to grab it. I turned the page to my book glancing up at him.

“Who is it?” I asked he shoved the phone back in his pocket putting his book down before tapping me on the arm signaling me to sit up. I did putting my book down.

“It’s Scott wants me to come over,” He grabbed his keys and I got up grabbing my bag following him out to his Jeep.

“Did he say why? Did he say where he went?” He shook his head before pulling out of his driveway.

“He just said he thinks he found the other half of the body.” My eyes widened and Stiles smiled excitedly. Stiles pulled up to my house and the second he put the Jeep in park we quickly ran up to the house bursting through the door and up the stairs to Scotts room.

“What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it?” Stiles quickly got out once we got into Scotts room. Scott was sitting on his bed re-lacing his lacrosse stick.

“I found something at Derek Hales.” He said looking up at us, I crossed my arms.

“And what were you doing at Derek Hales?” I asked, he looked over at me shaking his head before turning back to Stiles.

“None of your business Kac and there’s something buried there. I could smell blood.” Scott finished up lacing his stick standing up.

“That’s awesome!” Stiles was nearly bouncy out of his body with excitement. “I mean that’s terrible. Who’s blood?”

“I don’t know, but when we do. Your dad nails Derek for the murder and then you two, help me figure out how to play on Saturday.” I looked at Scott in disbelief

“Scott you could kill someone!” I shouted not into this plan one bit. I didn’t want to go snooping around on Derek’s property when just the other day he threatened Scotts life. Scott came up to me grabbing my shoulder’s.

“Not if you help me figure out not too,” I scoffed throwing my hands to my side.

“I’m not some werewolf guru Scott,” he smirked at me and next thing I knew I was in the backseat of the Jeep on the way to the hospital with Scott and Stiles.

“How do you two do this?” I asked them stunned on how they always manage to get me to come on these stupid plans which that is exactly what this was a STUPID plan. “He’s going to kill us Scott you do realize, that right?” I said gripping onto the back of his seat leaning up closer to the two of them.

We pulled into the Hospital parking lot and they got out, Stiles moved his seat forward so I could get out, but I stayed put. Stiles sighed rubbing between his eyebrows at me.

“Kac, come on.” He ushered, I shook my head staying seated. He went to grab my arm trying to pull me out but I spartan kicked him off and he fell back on to the concrete. I leaned my head out just enough to look at him with a smile.

“Don’t try to force a werewolf.” I laughed before shutting the car door. He threw his hands up at me before walking to the hospital with Scott. I didn’t need to see no half dead body, its not like I would recognize the scent.

They were gone for about ten minutes when they got back in the car, I waited patiently for them to tell me what was going on.

“Sooo,” I said after a few minutes of silence. I sniffed the air and smelt something gross. I looked over at Scott noticing it was him that stunk. “Scott you smell like formaldehyde.” I said moving over more to Stiles side. Stiles sniffed there air too.

“I don’t smell anything.” He said looking at me in the rearview mirror with an amused expression. I rolled my eyes at him.

“Are you guys going to tell me where were going?” I asked losing my patience.

“We’re going to go dig up a dead body,” Stiles said coyly

“Of course, we are.” I muttered leaning back in my sitting looking up at the moon.

We went to Stiles house to pick up some shovels before heading to the old Hale house. We parked the jeep ways away watching for Derek to leave. When he finally did Stiles moved the car closer parking the car in front of the house. We got out and I shivered, Stiles noticed reaching into the back grabbing one of his Jackets tossing it too me. I put it on pulling it closer.

We followed Scott over to some loose dirt that you could tell had recently been disturbed. Stiles handed me the flash light as they started digging.

“Somethings different,” Scott said sniffing the air, I did so as well. I could smell something, but it didn’t smell human. They kept on digging and after about thirty minutes I sighed sitting down on the ground crisscrossed.

“This is taking to long,” I muttered Stiles looked up at me out of breath

“What happens if he comes back?”  Scott panic still digging

“What if he catches us?” I asked raising my eyebrows at Stiles and mimicked my words but didn’t say them.

“Then we get the hell out of here and I have a plan for that.” He said pointing at me before going back to digging.

“And what that’s?” Scott asked Stiles hit something when he hit the ground with the shoulder and looked up me eyes wide.

“We all run different directions and who ever he catches first, well to bad.” He says, I shock my head and Scott stared at him in disbelief.

“I hate that plan!” He said and then Stiles hit something in the hole.

“Stop!” Stiles shouted and Scott dig setting the shovel to the side. Stiles brushed some dirt away revealing a tarp tide with rope. I got down in the hole helping them undo the knots.

“Hurry up!” Scott rushed I looked up at him annoyed.

“He tied like 800 times Scott,” I complied working my hands through the knots as fast I could and when we finally got the last one and flipped the tarp over, I screamed and Stiles and Scott fell back screaming as well. Staring back at us wasn’t half a human like we expect but half of a black wolf.

“Th-that’s a” I stuttered out trying to form the words.

“A wolf,” Scott finished for me

“I thought you smelled blood, as in human blood.” Stiles asked looking at Scott

“I told you something was different,” Scott muttered I looked around noticing a purple flower sticking out of the ground not to far from the hole. I pulled myself out of the hole walking over to it.

“What’s this?” I asked going to reach for it

“Kac Stop!” Stiles yelled and I pulled my hand back looking at him confused. I covered my mouth as a sudden coughing fit came over me. I put my hand over my throat as it started to feel like I couldn’t breathe. Stiles quickly came up to me pulling me back.

“What..is that?” I coughed out pointing at the flower

“I think it’s wolfsbane.” Stiles said walking up to it.

“What is that?” Scott asked coming over to me rubbing my back as I was slowly starting to be able to breath again.

“God you are so wildly unprepared for this,” Stiles muttered pulling it out of the ground and it was attached to a rope. Stiles continued pulling rope out and it was wrapped around the grave in swirl shape. Scott hit my back to get my attention when Stiles was finished pulling it up and I turned looking into the grave and gasped covering my mouth. Where the wolf once laid was now half the body of a woman.

“Stiles,” I muttered grabbing his attention he walked over and jumped back a little.

“Woah,” He muttered, we all stood up around the grave staring down at the girl.

The next morning Scott and Stiles went to Stile’s dad to report the body and I had decided to stay home to get started on my massive pile of homework for the weekend. When I finally finished my homework, it was dark out and I noticed Scott and Stiles were still not back. I pulled out my phone to text Stiles but then his name popped up on my screen. I answered it and before I could get anything out.

“Is Scott home?” He asked panic evident in his voice, I sighed rubbing my forehead.

“No,” I answered looking outside. I jumped when a knock came at my door, I turned to see my mom who gave me a small wave.

“I gotta go,” I heard Stiles protest before I hung up.

“Hey!”  I greeted grabbing my jacket from my bed.

“Are you ready to go?” she asked I nodded heading down to the car with her. My phone buzzed as we pulled into the School parking lot, I pulled it out opening the message from Stiles.

_He’s here._

I let out a breath that I didn’t know I was holding in.

“You okay?” My mom asked and I looked over at her putting my phone back in my pocket before nodding getting out of the car. We walked over to the bleachers taking a seat. To say I was stressed was an understatement.

As the game started, I quickly noticed something was up. The other players of our team were making sure Scott wasn’t getting the ball. I stood up reluctantly when Jackson got a goal clapping for it. That’s when I caught something, voices.

“What did I say,” Jackson said to one of the other players. I played it off as nothing looking at Scott.

“Don’t pass it to McCall,” the other player responds, and I frowned Scott looked over at me and I could tell he was pissed. I shook my head at him knowing what he was thinking.  Stiles looked at me noticing that Scott was too and frowned putting the dots together.

“This isn’t going to be good,” I heard Stiles voice and I looked down at him and he was facing the field. I sat back down when they got back to there starting positions. I could hear something faint. I tried to tune in my hearing trying to hear where the sound was coming from and that’s when I realized it was a soft growl. My eyes went wide as I stared at Scott, I looked over to my left looking at Allison and the man next to her who was also watching Scott intently.

Scott got the ball this time and dodge every player that came at him making a goal. I jumped up clapping forgetting about the noise I heard. When the next starting went a player from the other team got the ball and went to turn staring at Scott and passed him the ball and he made another shot. I tilted my head confused on why a player from the other team would pass him the ball. My ears tuned into the growling again and I panicked. I looked over at my mom cursing to myself and when he made the shot, Scott threw off his gloves running to the school. As everyone ran onto the field I went over to Stiles.

“Stiles,” I said loud enough for only him to hear, he looked up at me and then over to the bleachers. I looked up seeing Sheriff Stilinski on the phone.

“Dad? What’s wrong?” He asked, his dad held up his finger telling him to hold on a minute before hanging up the phone. His dad came up to us sighing, I could tell he was upset about something.

“The corner just got done examining the other half of the body,” he said, and Stiles and I looked at him waiting for him to go on.

“And?” Stiles asked impatiently

“It was determined the attack was done by an animal.” He walked off pulling out his phone and Stiles and I stared at him in disbelief.

“Shit,” we both said in unison.


	5. Pack Mentality - Part One

I nearly fell out of bed from flailing about when Scott burst into my room collapsing onto my bed on Monday morning. I wiped my eyes sitting up tiredly and slightly annoyed. I dropped my arms on the bed rolling my neck to crack it.

“What?” I grumbled staring down at him, his eyes were wide like he was freaked out by something, this woke me up a bit more sitting up straight folding my legs into me. “What is it?”

“I had a dream,” he muttered sitting up suddenly making me jump back hitting my head on the head board, I groaned grabbing the back of my head squinting my eyes at Scott completely unaware of my current injury, “I had a dream I hurt Allison,”

“Well, did you kill her?” I yawned getting up from bed heading to the bathroom.

“I don’t know, I just woke up,” he looked up at me worried. I sighed giving him a gentle smile.

“It was just a dream Scott,” I scrunched my nose up catching the scent of something that smelt like a rotting animal. I was able to pin point it to Scott. “You stink,” I pinched my nose jokingly at him, he smiled grabbing one of my pillows throwing it at me as I laughed going into the bathroom shutting the door to take a shower.

* * *

When we got to school, we met up with Stiles and Scott told him about his dream as we walked into the school. The two of them walking on either side of me.

“I was sweating like crazy and it was like I couldn’t breathe, I’ve never had a dream like that before.” Scott admitted as we walked down the hall to our lockers.

“Really? I have. Usually it ends a little differently,” I smacked Stiles chest in disgust, and he chuckled goofy grin on his face.

“Gross.” I stated as we continued walking

“A: I meant I never had a dream that felt that real and B: Never give me that much detail about you in bed again.” Scott shook his head probably trying to get the image out of his head.

“Okay you two are gross. There are in fact, some things I don’t need to know,” I shuttered at the image running through my head of Stiles and his alone time, turning down the hall to my locker leaving them to their boy talk.

When I walked by a window, I looked out noticing a bus with its back door open and bent hanging on barely by its hinges. There were blood marks splattered all over the inside of the bus some in the shapes of hand prints and a pool of blood on the bus floor right at the edge of the exit doorway. I could make out what looked to be claw marks on the bus door and inside on the seats.

My mouth dropped as I walked out a door and noticed Scott and Stiles with the same expression as they walked out another door. I walked over to them slowly not being able to take my eyes of the gruesome scene. Cops were around it, taking evidence photos and collecting samples.

“Scott,” I whispered in disbelief, still stunned by the sight in front of me. Stiles leaned over closing my mouth for me and I shook my head trying to pull myself together. The smell of the blood started to take over my sensitive sense of smell and quickly became the only thing I could smell. I covered my nose with my hand trying to dull out the scent.

“I think that dream you had, happened.” Stiles muttered. Scott started to hyperventilate grabbing his phone texting Allison repeatedly but not getting any response back. Stiles and I quickly followed behind him trying to calm him down but failing.

“Scott I’m sure she’s fine!” I tried to reason with him, but he wasn’t listening searching the halls for her. “It could be just a coincidence!” I yelled he turned to face me his face full of panic.

“A coincidence? KAC ARE YOU SERIOUS!” He yelled turning back heading down the hall, I quickly grabbed Stiles by his arm as Scott went around a corner, stopping him.

“I have to get to class, tell me if she’s okay,” I whispered he nodded giving me a silent apology for Scott before going after Scott.

I stared at the clock in my first class bouncing my foot the entire time from my anxiety and impatience. I pulled my phone out periodically staring at the screen waiting for some sort of text from either Scott or Stiles or hell even Allison telling me that Scott didn’t accidently kill her last night.

This went on for my first three class and I quickly went to forth sitting down at my desk staring at the door as kids filed in and I let out a sigh of relief when Allison walked in smiling over at me coming to sit down in the desk next to mine.

“Your brother scared the hell out of me this morning,” She laughed, and my heart picked up a little.

“What do you mean?” I asked laughing a little nervously pulling out my books for the class from my backpack. I grabbed my phone sending a quick text to Stiles.

 ** _Thanks for letting me know!_**   _ **You ass!**_

“I ran into him this morning out of no where and dropped my books,” she answered I opened my mouth giving a silent ‘oh’ as the teacher started class. The teacher paired us up for an assignment. Allison and I mostly sat in silence as we worked on the assignment exchanging notes here and there. My phone buzzed on the desk I picked up looking at the screen seeing a response from Stiles.

**_Sorry! We saw the guy who was attack. Wasn’t a rabbit._ **

“So uh, has Scott said anything about me?” She asked nervously breaking the silence pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her confused raising an eyebrow at her, a small smirk tugging on my lips. I quickly locked my phone setting it back on the desk choosing to ignore Stiles text and how a rabbit had to do with anything.

“Like what?” I asked playing it off as if I didn’t know what she was talking about. I saw small blush creep onto her lips, I shook my head smiling over at her letting out a soft chuckle “All good things, if that’s what you mean.”

“I can just never read what’s going on in that head of his,” She admitted sitting back in her chair, I laughed writing an answer down on my paper.

“Allison,” I looked up at her, “You’re like, the first girl he’s ever, well he’s ever done anything with besides me. I’m pretty much the only girl that talks to him.” I said finishing up the worksheet, I glanced over at her and could tell she was deep in thought.

“Hey,” She looked up at me “It’s a good thing Allison, he really likes you. Just don’t think about it too much, Scotts an honest guy,” I grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze and then the bell rang. I packed up my stuff leaving the room to the lunch room.

Stiles, Scott and I walked over to our usually table over by the windows after grabbing our food. I sat down next to Stiles so Allison could sit next to Scott.

“Did Scott tell you his crazy idea?” Stiles asked looking over at me. I grabbed a piece of broccoli off my tray eating it.

“No,” I said my mouth full “What is it?”

“He wants Derek to teach him how to be a werewolf.” I looked between him and Scott and shrugged not seeing an issue with it. I had been thinking about it myself. It was better than stumbling in the dark with all this werewolf stuff.

“It’s not a bad idea,” Stiles mouth opened in disbelief and he looked genuinely offended that I didn’t agree with him.

“Are you two forgetting we put him in jail?” he asked I shook my head setting my fork down.

“First off, you two put him in jail. Second, he’s clearly been doing this a lot longer, he might have some good pointers.” I pointed out picking up my fork again eating another piece of broccoli.

“Some good _pointers_? This isn’t some sport Kac,” Stiles said pulling out his phone, I rolled my eyes and then Lydia sat down next to Scott and then some kid that was part of Jackson group sat at the head of the table and Danny sat on the other side of Stiles. Mid-bite I looked at Stiles confused, and he had on the same confused expression.

“What are they doing?” I whispered only loud enough for Stiles to hear but knowing Scott would also be able to hear. Stiles was to stunned to care and Scott just shrugged. Jackson came up kicking the kid at the head off the table out. Allison came over sitting down on the other side of Scott and I smiled at her.

“So, I hear there saying some type of animal attack, probably a cougar?” Danny asked looking over at Jackson, I looked down at my food trying to keep calm.

“I heard a mountain lion,” Jackson respond, I grabbed Stiles orange that he was still trying to peel and peeled it for him handing it back. I heard his phone buzz and he pulled it out.

“A mountain lion is a cougar.” Lydia responded quickly looking over at Jackson “Isn’t it?” she played off, I rolled my eyes at her. Lydia was actually really smart, and you could tell she played it down in front of Jackson.

“Who cares?” Jackson said a bit annoyed

“Maybe some of us with a brain,” I said giving him a fake smile and he narrowed his eyes at me.

“They guy is probably some homeless tweaker who’s going to die anyway,” Jackson spat ignoring my comment, I looked at Stiles phone as he had a video pulled up.

“Actually, I just found out who it is.” Stiles said turning the video so they could see.

“The sheriffs department will inspect the details of the incident but confirmed that Gurus Myer, did survive the attack. Myers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition.” The news caster reported

I looked at the photo of the guy and I recognized him, I looked up at Scott and he was looking at me. I pointed at Stiles phone.

“Isn’t that our old bus driver?” I asked him

“Yeah, when we used to live with dad,” he answered, my eyes widen and before I could say anything else Lydia spoke up.

“Can we talk about something more fun please? Like,” I rolled my eyes grabbing my roll ripping a chunk out of it “Oh where are we going tomorrow?”

“You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?” She asked leaning over the table to look at Allison. I looked over at Stiles and he was sitting back in his chair annoyed. I took another bite out of my roll a little annoyed and Stiles raising his eyebrow at me in question.

“Um, we were thinking of what we were going to do,” Allison questioned looking at Scott and he looked bewildered. He clearly was not expecting Lydia and Jackson to be coming along. I gently hit Stiles leg as his eyes went wide, he looked at me confused motioning his hands at them and I shook my head in response. He sighed folding his arms over his chest.

“Well, I’m not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun.” Lydia looked between Scott and Allison waiting for a response.

“Hanging out?” Scott questioned turning to face Allison, I could tell she also was not expecting that either, “Like the fours of us? Do you want to hang out like all of us?” I scoffed and Stiles elbowed me, and I almost choked on my water.

“yeah, I guess. Sounds fun.” Allison answered with a smile. I scoffed again getting another jab from Stiles, I gave him a look to stop that.

“Yeah Scott, sounds fun,” I said sarcastically laughing to myself plopping another piece of bread into my mouth ignoring the glare I got from Lydia.

“How about bowling!” Lydia said excitedly “You love bowling!” Jackson rolled his eyes.

“yeah, with actual competition.” He answered taking her hand giving it a squeeze.

“How do you know, we aren’t actual competition?” Allison gestured to her in Scott and when I went to answer I received a kick from Scott who shook his head at me.

“You can bowl right?” Allison asked Scott and I could see him start to panic and it was taking everything in me to not start laughing. Scott was a terrible bowler, our mom used to have birthday bowling parties and he hated it but always put on a good face for mom.

“Sort of,” he mumbled out

“Is it sort of? Or yes?” Jackson was starting to get cocky now and push his empty tray aside leaning against the table. Scott sat up a little straighter leaning more towards Jackson.

“Yes,” He responded my eyes widened a bit, you seriously cut the testosterone with a knife at this point. “In fact, I’m a great bowler.” Oh no.


	6. Pack Mentality - Part Two

After the final bell rang and school was done for the day, I walked with Scott and Stiles heading towards the student parking lot. I was laughing about Scott in the cafeteria and his newfound skill of being able to bowl.

“Kacy will you stop!” He yelled getting annoyed with me shoving my shoulder. I tried to apologize but couldn’t get the words out just a loud snort was all that came out as I tried to get air into my lung’s tears forming in my eyes.

“You’re a terrible bowler!” Stiles yelled just as panicked as Scott. As we walked down the stairs Stiles grabbed a hold of my arm pulling me down them while trying to keep me standing from me laughing so hard.

“I know!” Scott yelled turning to face us, I stood up straight stopping my laughter after seeing Scott was really upset about this. “I’m such an idiot!”

“Scott that was bad.” I said dragging out the bad.

“It was like watching a car wreck.” Stiles admitted, I winced a little but nodded in agreement. “I mean first it turned into the whole group date thing and then comes that phrase.”

“Hanging out?” Scott questioned turning to Stiles.

“You don’t hang out with hot girls,” He said putting his face in his hands “It’s like death!”

“Stiles don’t be so dramatic!” I said putting my hand on his shoulder he pushed it off looking back at Scott. He was clearly having a moment.

“If it’s hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend.” I rolled my eyes at him “You and Danny can start hanging out.”

“How is this happening,” Scott whined clearly panicked by Stiles words of wisdom.

“Scott it’s going to be fine!” I reassured “Think of it as a chance to get to know her more. You know, bond.”

“Bond? BOND! Kac!” Stiles freaked out throwing his hands up in the air, I shrugged still seeing nothing wrong with it.

“I either killed a guy or I didn’t and why isn’t this happening to you!” Scott turned pointing over at me and I threw my hands up questioning the same thing myself.

“I don’t think Danny likes me,” I hear Stiles mutter

“I don’t know Scott maybe it’s the stress your feeling. Or the anxiety of it all?” I questioned shrugging my shoulders. It hadn’t crossed my mind why some stuff was happening to him and not me. I made a mental note to check out my room to see if I had a midnight rendezvous last night

“Yeah I’m feeling stressed Kac! I asked Allison on a date and now were hanging out!” I sighed dropping my head a little in frustration.

“I’m telling you Scott; it isn’t a bad thing! Girls like to hang out!” I reassured

“Am I unattractive to gay guys?” Stiles asked but Scott and I continued with our conversation ignoring his question

“and now the team captain wants to destroy me,” Scott held out his phone checking the time, “and now I’m going to be late for work.”

“Wait Scott!” Stiles yelled after him, but he was already out of the building. I patted Stiles shoulder.

“Am I unattractive to gay guys?” He asked a little concerned, I scoffed shaking my head walking out of the school.

“Wait Kac! Am I?” He yelled after me and I just waved him off getting on my bike to head home. When I got home, I went up to my room to inspect it. I stood in the doorway dropping my bag inside it looking at every corner, but nothing seemed out of place. I sighed grabbing my bag pulling out my homework, I was almost done when Scott got home.

“Did mom let you have the car tomorrow?” I asked him when walked by my door, he stopped turning to come into my room. I looked up at him and he sat down on the bed sighing.

“No,” he answered disappointedly, “I even brought her dinner.”

“Ah she saw right through you, didn’t she?” I joked closing my book leaning back on the pillows. Scott sat up looking at me.

“Do you want to go to Derek’s?” he asked suddenly, I gave him a questioning look.

“Why?” I asked finally after a few minutes of silence. He groaned throwing his hands up not sure himself as to why or if he even should. I stood up slipping my shoes on. “Come on,” I said walking downstairs to our bikes making the decision for him.

We got to Derek’s and a cop was pulling out from the house. We stood at the edge of the property staring up at the half-burnt house. You would think he would find somewhere else to live. Somewhere maybe with a roof? But that’s just me.

“I know you can hear me,” Scott said speaking in a normal voice, I put my hands in pockets eyeing the old abandoned house that appeared to be vacant but it was the faint sound of a heartbeat that let us know Derek was there.

“We need your help.” I said, we walked up to the house onto the deck and the door opened and Derek stepped out standing in front of Scott.

“I know I was part of getting you arrested and announced you here to the hunters and I don’t know what happen to your sister, but I think I did something last night.” Scott admitted, Derek looked between Scott and me. Holding his gaze on me, my body tensed up the hair on my arms standing up.

“And you didn’t?” He asked me curiously, I shook my head no and he raised his brow in question.

“Should I have?” I asked not understanding what he was getting at, he nodded his head.

“Yeah, you should have,” He answered, I frowned not liking that answer. Was something wrong with me? Why was all this bad stuff happening to Scott and not me? My eyes widened a little, but I tried to stay calming.

“I had a dream about someone, but someone else got hurt and it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened.” Scott sounded defeated while telling the story to Derek. I stepped closer to Scott.

“You think you attacked the driver?” Derek asked staring at Scott very intensely.

“Did you see what I did last night?” Scott asked abruptly.

“No,” Derek said plainly, I looked at him confused.

“Derek, what are you getting at here?” I asked crossing my arms

“Just tell me the truth, am I-are we going to hurt someone?” Derek glanced over at me and then back to Scott.

“Yes,” I let out a breath that I didn’t know I was holding in.

“Kill someone?” I asked barely above a whisper looking at Derek directly in the eyes. He seemed hesitant to answer me.

“Probably,” He finally answered, my body began to heat up from annoyance to anger. I mean what did this guy know. He doesn’t know Scott and me.

“You know, what do you know Derek!” I spat angrily at him I turned to walk away but Scott grabbed my arm stopping me. I followed his gaze to my fingertips noticing the claws. _Dammit._

“Look,” Derek sighed moving closer to us, we looked up at him defeated and he knew it. “I can show you how to remember. I can show you both how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it’s not going to come for free.” He finally said, I scoffed shaking my head

“Of course, it isn’t,” I grumbled kicking a rock off the porch, I felt my phone vibrate and I looked at the screen and Stiles name appeared on it. I shoved it back in my pocket choosing to read it later.

“What do you want?” Scott asked not looking up at Derek, I imagine Scott and I both had the same expression. Fear coursing through us at what Derek was saying.

“You’ll find out,” He glanced over at me and I looked away staring out in the forest. “But for now, I’m going to give you what you want. Go back to the bus, go inside. See it, feel it. Let your sense, remember for you.”

“That’s it? Just go back?” Scott asked disbelief in his voice we both looked back up at Derek.

“Do you want to know what happen?” He asked us, Scott looked over at me and then back at Derek.

“I just want to know if I hurt him,” Derek shook his head with a smirk.

“No, you don’t, you just want to know if you’ll hurt her or if you’ll hurt him.” Derek’s gaze landed on me and I quickly looked away, Scott looked over at me, but I kept my gaze at the floor focusing on my heart trying to keep it at a steady pace.

“Let’s go,” I muttered hoping off the deck going over to the bikes.

* * *

We rode back in silence and I tried to not make eye contact with Scott, or he would know something was up. If he hadn’t clued in already.

“Stiles is going to meet us at the house,” He announced my body tensed up, I nodded my head still looking straight ahead trying to play off my nerves. I could feel him staring. I looked over at him and then back at the road.

“You’re going to crash if you keep staring,” I pointed out as we turned onto our street.

“I’m just waiting,” He said nonchalantly as we pulled into our driveway parking the bikes on the porch.

“For what Scott,” I asked playing it off like I didn’t know what he was talking about. _Damn Derek running his big mouth._ Scott scoffed shaking his head as we sat on the porch steps waiting for Stiles.

“Whose ‘Him’ Kac?” He asked, I shook my head dropping my head to stare at the ground my hair falling to cover my face. I lifted my head back up with a small grin.

“It doesn’t matter, it will never happen,” I said getting up and walking to Stiles Jeep that just pulled up. I got in the back and looked up at Stiles in the rearview mirror only to see him staring back at me, he gave me a soft smile and I turned to look out the window ignoring the knot forming in my stomach.

We headed towards the school so Scott could check out the bus and hopefully get his memories of the night before back. I stayed in the Jeep as Stiles and Scott both got out arguing about needing a watcher which ultimately lead to Stiles getting back in the Jeep and Scott going alone. It was silent between the two of us before he broke the silence abruptly turning in his seat to look at me.

“What’s wrong,” He asked plainly, this boy knew me to well. I sighed shaking my head continuing to stare out at nothing. I felt a poke on my knee and looked back over at Stiles annoyed. “Did Derek do something?” He asked a little more upset than he probably intended. I shook my head and that’s when I saw lights out past him heading toward the bus.

“Lights!” I shouted pointing out in front he turned and panicked pressing his horn repeatedly alarming Scott. Scott came barreling out of the bus using a few cars to hop over the fence getting into the car. Stiles quickly turned around as we headed back to our house.

“Did it work? Did you remember?” Stiles asked glancing between Scott and the road.

“Yeah I was there last night and the blood none of it was mine,” Scott said looking back at me

“So, you did attack him?” I asked confused, Scott shook his head

“No, I saw glowing eyes on the bus, but they weren’t mine, they were Derek’s,” He said

“What about the driver?” Asked Stiles

“I think I was actually trying to protect him,” Scott said a small grin breaking out on his face at the realization he didn’t try to kill someone.

“Wait what?” Stiles looked at Scott confused and then glanced at me through the rearview mirror, “Why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?”

Scott shook his head just as confused as Stiles, “That’s what I don’t get.”

“Maybe it’s a pact thing?” Scott and I both looked over at Stiles “Like an initiation, you do the kill together.” He said I shook my head at that

“Then why wouldn’t I have been there Stiles? That doesn’t make sense.” I pointed out looking up at him he sighed and shook his head again

“Maybe because Derek knows your already aren’t a killer, I mean he saw you on the full moon. And you,” He looked over at Scott a grin on his face “You didn’t do it so now you are also not a killer. Do you know what this means?”

“I can go out with Allison,” Scott said with relief a big goofy grin on his face. Stiles frowned.

“I was going to say it means you won’t kill me.” I gripped his shoulder giving it a squeeze.

“Don’t worry Stiles, I’m happy you won’t die.” He reached grabbing my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, his hand lingering maybe a little longer than usual causing my heart rate to jump. I could see Scotts mouth drop in my peripheral vision and I quickly turned giving him a small glare telling him to keep his mouth shut.

When we finally pulled up to our house Scott and I both got out saying goodbye to Stiles. We walked to the house in silence, but I could help noticing the goofy grin on Scotts face.

“Just say it,” I muttered as we walked into the house.

“Stiles.” He smiled looking over at me, I rolled my eyes walking up the stairs him not fair behind me.

“The ‘him’ Derek was talking about; its Stiles isn’t it?” He asked, I walked into my room ready to shut the door in his face but he stopped it with his hand and with our werewolf strength I would break the door if I continued to try and close it and I wasn’t in the mood to explain that to mom.

“If I tell you, will you let me go to bed?” I asked annoyed looking up at him with a blank expression. He smiled bouncing on the balls of his feet giving a quick nodded. I sighed rubbing my forehead.

“Yes.” I admitted and before he could say anything, I shut the door falling onto my bed. This day had been overly exhausting.

I slept in the next day, the events of the past few weeks had really done its toll on me. I spent most of the day relaxing and finishing up the schoolwork I had left for the weekend.

“Kacy!” Scott yelled from his room, I walked into his room through the bathroom and looked at him confused. He turned to face me with a goofy smile.

“How do I look?” he asked turning to face me and gesturing towards his outfit, I chuckled and gave him a thumbs up.

“Like you’re going to suck at bowling,” I joked crossing my arms he frowned throwing the pillow at me that I was able to catch easily with our new senses. They were really starting to come in handy.

“Why don’t you see if Stiles wants to hang out?” He suggested, I squinted my eyes at him before quickly walking back into my room. “Kac, I didn’t mean it like that!” He said following me, I grabbed my book and plopped back down on my bed grabbing my headphones. Scott grabbed my hands stopping me from putting them in to ignore him. I looked up at him with a glare.

“I’m sorry,” He gave me one of his puppy dog apologies lip stuck out and everything, I sighed trying to hold back the smile that wanted to come out.

“Go on your date,” I said with a small grin letting him know all is forgiven. He ruffled my hair and I groaned fixing it as he walked out of the house.

A few hours later, I heard my mom enter the house. She walked up the stairs and I closed my book waiting for her to enter my room. She stopped at the doorway leaning on the frame. She pointed at the closed bathroom door.

“Your brother sleeping,” She asked my body tensed as I remembered the curfew and I nodded lying. “Well, I’m going to catch up on some of my DVR’s if you would like to join me.” She announced I grinned looking over at the clock.

“Actually, I think I was going to turn in for the night.” She smiled and nodded grabbing my door to close it. I set my book on my nightstand stretching out getting under my covers quickly drifting off to sleep.

I shot out of bed a few hours later looking at the clock that read 11PM. I burst out of my bed and ran into Scotts room where I heard the screaming to see a startled mother and freaked out Stiles.

“Stiles?” I looked at him questioningly Scott came walking in at this point and my eyes went wide. I looked over at my mom who crossed her arms at me.

“Can you two please tell your friend to use the front door?” She asked eyeballing both Scott and me.

“We lock the front door, he wouldn’t be able to get in,” Scott said confused, I laughed and quickly dropped the smile from the look I was getting from my mother.

“Sleeping brother huh?” She asked, I shrugged not really having any other sort of response. It wasn’t unusual for Scott and me to cover for each other. It also wasn’t unusual for us to get caught.

“I thought he was?” I responded trying to play it off. She shook her head looking at the three of us.

“Do any of you care that there is a police enforced curfew?” She asked baffled by the three of us.

“No,” we all answered in unison.

“No,” She repeated not shocked but still amazed by us “Alright then, that’s enough parenting for me for one night, so goodnight” She said leaving the room. Scott walked over grabbing his rolling stool bring it over to sit in front of Stiles. I stood there with my arms crossed fighting back a yawn.

“What is it?” Scott asked, Stiles looked upset by something.

“My dad just left for the hospital about fifteen minutes ago. It’s the bus driver,” I moved closer to Scott and gave Stiles a questioning look. “They said he succumbed to his wounds.” I covered my mouth and Scott looked at Stiles confused still. “He’s dead Scott.”

“Scott” I whispered touching his shoulder, but he quickly jerked away, and I could feel his rage pulsating off him. He pulled his jacket off and his sweater breathing heavy. I was afraid to touch him, if it would set him off or not. Stiles grabbed onto my wrist pulling me back.

“Stay here Kac,” Scott said going towards his window to leave. I grabbed his wrist stopping him my grip tighter than usual so he couldn’t pull out of it.

“No,” I said, I looked back at Stiles who looked up at me with a worried expression. I quickly shoved the feelings that were telling me this was wrong down and went into my room quickly changing out of my pajamas and back into Scotts room. “We go together,” I looked around the room only seeing Stiles and I sighed dropping me shoulders.

“He went without me…” I asked looking up at Stiles. He gave a soft smile standing up and placing his hands on my shoulders.

“Doesn’t want you to get hurt Kac,” He said turning me back towards my room, I reluctantly dragged my feet making it difficult for Stiles to push me towards my room. He shut the bathroom door when we got into my room. “He asked me to keep you here,” I smirked and aloud my eyes to change which made Stiles tense up, but he relaxed when I started to laugh.

“Not funny,” He said pointing at me. I took a few steps toward him I could hear his heart pounding in his chest. I’m not sure where this newfound confidence was coming from, but I decided to go with it.

“You know, I could get past you, if I really wanted,” I whispered our faces only a few inches apart. I could hear his breathing was labored and I could hear his heart beating nearly out of his chest. I looked up at him in the eyes our faces slowly moving closer to each other. I closed my eyes sucking in a breath as our lips touched which quickly turned hungry. My arms went around his neck pulling him closer to me and his went around my waist gripping them tightly, closing any space between us.

When I broke away for air, I starred up at him searching his eyes for answers. He gulped and reached up rubbing my cheek with his thumbs.

“I should…um…I should get home,” He stuttered I could see the redness in his cheeks, I nodded running my hand through my hair feeling the awkwardness. He quickly kissed my cheek before bolting out the door. A smile tugged at my lips as I touch the spot he kissed staring out into the empty hall. I shook my head before changing and getting back into bed.


End file.
